etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
The Stalker, also known as Mortal Hunter, Omnihunter, and Reaping Shade, is a dangerous, recurring FOE present in all four games. It is a giant carnivorous mantis with a thick exoskeleton, huge spikes protruding from their extremities, and massive scythe-like forelegs sharp enough to decapitate with a single swing. They also have two smaller, multi-bladed scythes as pseudowings on their backs (their conditional drops). It is unknown if they actually use these in combat. These grotesque insects have absolutely no qualms in having humans as part of their regular diet. In the first two games they are the very first red FOEs introduced, and the player is strongly advised to avoid engaging them at all costs as their level is way above-average for even normal FOEs present. Stalker (Etrian Odyssey) Stalkers are first encountered on B3F of Emerald Grove as soon as you exit the stairs. It is the first red FOE encountered in the game and will actively chase you as long as you remain on its territory. However, it has to stop once every 3 steps to check on your position, so it can be evaded if you time your maneuvers well. Their drop and experience are quite good for an early-game monster, but their level is way higher than even normal FOEs of the stratum, hitting hard and enduring lots of punishment, so you are advised to avoid them at all costs until you can dispatch normal FOEs with ease. Conditional Drop In order to get the Stalker's conditional drop, the Harvester, you must kill them in 1 turn. Related Monsters *Mantis Stalker (Etrian Odyssey II) Once again they are the first red FOEs the player has to face shortly after reaching 3F of the Ancient Forest. Their modus operandi, both within the labyrinth and in-battle is pretty much the same as before. However, they don't give any EXP points. Tactics Stalkers have very high health with regards to the strata they are found in, so a battle of attrition is advised to slowly wear them down. They will only attack and use their Amputate skill, which hits once or twice only. Bind their arms or have a Protector provoke the Stalker and absorb its attacks. Even if the Protector dies, it is better to have the Stalker focus its attacks on a party member with high defense while you attack it with your powerful characters. Binding the Stalker's arms or poisoning it are good tactics. Conditional Drop To get its conditional drop, the Harvester, you must kill it in the first turn of combat. Mortal Hunter (Etrian Odyssey III) Now known as Mortal Hunters, they are deadlier than ever before. Their movements within their territories remain the same. However, being a FOE of the 5th stratum, they are truly fearsome in battle. They can take a lot of punishment and now their Amputate skill has a high chance to deliver a fatal strike. Conditional Drop To get its conditional drop, Flower Scythe, you must kill Mortal Hunter on the first turn of combat. Omnihunter (Etrian Odyssey IV) Omnihunters appear in the Scarlet Pillars, on medium altitude. They patrol a set area, and immediately become hostile if the player enters any part of it. They don't move off their path that much, but since they move 2 squares a turn, it can be hard to avoid them. Fortunately, they can be distracted by tossing fish. Their powerful skill, Amputate can instantly kill a party member. When their health gets low, they will begin to use Scythe Dance to maul the party. Related Monsters * Icy Pincer * Death Mantis Reaping Shade (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Reaping Shades are first encountered on B3F of Emerald Grove as soon as you exit the stairs. It is the first red FOE encountered in the game and will actively chase you as long as you remain on its territory. However, like in Etrian Odyssey I, it has to stop once every 3 steps to check on your position, so it can be evaded if you time your maneuvers well. A good strategy for weaker parties is to bind its arms so it cannot attack. Conditional Drop In order to get the Reaping Shade's conditional drop, the Tied Scythe, you must kill one while its arms are bound. Trivia *Real-life mantises, unlike their game counterparts, are ambush predators; they use their spiked scythe-like forelegs to capture their prey rather than decapitate them. However, they are famous for often eating their game heads first, a destiny that even their mates may not escape. Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III FOE Category:Redirected